Talk:Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Endings/@comment-5088539-20130122013737/@comment-5425383-20130123011008
Ok, I think this guy up here got quite a good understanding of the school, but I may beable to make it more clear: First of all, the school is not your usual closed space. It has a mind of it's own, and it's actually the one who blinds the ghosts with hatred. Where did that mind come from, is something I'm not sure about. Maybe it was already there, or maybe it's the same thing that controlled Shinozaki's family (the one that killed the husbands); but whatever it is, it's hungry. ''' Now, '''this closed space takes shape from the hearts/minds of the ghosts (that's the reason there are various versions of the same place), being the red one appearing in the 5th chapter of BC Sachiko's version of the school. So, for this closed space to be feed, it needs a shape, and tehrefore it needs a ruler '''(or more) that gives it it's shape. It's rulers (although it's actually the school who rules over the ghost, but whatever) have various rankings (being Sachiko the big boss, and Yuki the second in command, probably because she's the only ghost that knows about Sachiko being the real culprit, while the othe two couldn't see a thing). '''These rulers won't be freed unless they reach peace of mind (i.e., no matter tha the closed space tries to blind them with hatred, they don't feel hatred anymore). (It's quite interesting to note that Yuki said in the first game that, except for Sachiko, it's impossible for them to reach peace). If you take all this into acount, I think what Sachiko meant in the bad end is that he could become another ruler of the school, and give it a new shape. There are some rules inside the closed space, but most of them were only hinted (like the fact that you have more possibilities of survival if you don't lose your part of the paper from the ritual). The closed space has quite a good self defense system. It makes everyone forget about the victims so there are less chances of people who could destroy it would find out and so that people don't get too scared so they end up not entering it. But if there's a victim that actually made it easier for other to get caight in the closed space, then it leaves them untouched (like Naho). Finally, this closed space has the hability to Loop. How this works is unclear. It looks like, no matter what you did, at the end of the day, it restarts itself (unless you really scaped). So what's really happening would be something like this: -Mochida & co. reach Heavenly Host. -They Scape. -Heavenly host resets itself. -Mochida & co. reach Heavenly Host, but at the same time, the ones who survived on the previous loop follow with their lives outside (i.e.: there are two versions of the survivors). -While the events of BoS take place inside the school, the events of Blood Drive take place outside (the chances of someone remembering that they are looping increase with each reset). Of course, this is all me theorising and reaching conclusions from the small bits of info they give us. I may be wrong (I'm sure I am), but this is the best I can think of how thing work. I'll also say that, according to this, is easy to explain 2U and CP2 (the first being another loop, and the second being the same closed space under another ruler). But this theory also has a hole (well, not exactly, but it's weird). If Sachiko found peace after Mochida & co.'s first loop (or any other), why doesn't she remember? In 2U (spoiler ahead) it's proved that the school can alter Sachiko's memories, so maybe it's just that, but who knows. Sorry for the wall text.